Katherine Pryde
"You keep waiting for the dust to settle and then you realize this is it; the dust is your life going on. If happy comes along -- that weird unbearable delight that's actually happy -- I think you have to grab it while you can. You take what you can get, 'cause it's here, and then... gone." Storia Background Katherine Pryde nasce il 22 Febbraio 1996 a Deerfiel, Illinois, da Carmen e Theresa Pryde. Il padre è il primo a chiamarla Kitty, a qualche minuto dalla sua nascita, assegnandole quello che sarà poi il suo soprannome distintivo. La bambina cresce in un ambiente tranquillo di una cittadina medio-piccola, senza grandi proccupazioni: la famiglia è amorevole ed il padre, che possiede una posizione di rilievo all'interno di una Banca, può garantire anche una solida stabilità economica alla casa. Ogni anno, approfittando della vicinanza alla casa di un laghetto che si ghiaccia completamente d'inverno, i genitori la portano lì a pattinare. E' un'attività che Kitty ama particolarmente e assocerà sempre alla famiglia. Fin da piccola la bambina dimostra una spiccata intelligenza ed un grande intuito. Vivace e desiderosa di imparare, si butta a capofitto in tutte le attività che la attraggono.' A quattro anni inizia ad avvicinarsi al computer di casa', attratta da quella scatola luminosa (più che dalla televisione) che ogni tanto tiene occupati i genitori. E' un vecchio computer, probabilmente mai aggiornato, con un sistema Windows 98. Madre e padre ridono e la lasciano fare, pensando che si metta a schiacciare solo tasti a caso. In effetti la prima volta è così; poi inizia a fare cose sensate. Madre e padre si guardano e decidono di lasciarla fare comunque, visto che si diverte e sembra sapere quello che fa. Non ci vuole molto perché la bambina capisca come funziona quel computer: di lì a qualche anno l'ha smontato e rimontato più volte di quanto fosse necessario e, annoiata, affronta cose più complesse. Passa a Ms-dos e inizia ad imparare il linguaggio di programmazione. Per i suoi sette anni i genitori le regalano un computer nuovo: monta Windows 2000. Kitty inorridisce ma apprezza il gesto. A parte l'evidente talento informatico, Kitty è una studentessa brillante che porta a casa ottimi voti senza grandi sforzi. Ad otto anni inizia anche a prendere lezioni di danza. Dark Phoenix Saga (2008-2010) 2009: La vita tranquilla e normale di Kitty ha un brusco arresto quando compie tredici anni. Inizia infatti a soffrire, apparentemente senza motivo, di mal di testa sempre più frequenti e dolorosi, che iniziano ad avere conseguenze anche sulla vita di tutti i giorni: fa fatica a studiare e a concentrarsi e anche le lezioni di danza iniziano ad andare male. Kitty non ne ha idea, ma i disturbi fisici sono il preludio all'attivazione dei suoi poteri mutanti. Due persone vengono a conoscenza di questo fatto bene o male nello stesso periodo: uno è Charles Xavier e l'altra è Emma Frost, Regina Bianca del cerchio interno del Club Infernale. Emma arriva per prima e si presenta ai genitori come la preside della famosa e prestigiosa Massachusetts Academy (dato effettivamente vero: quello che le persone non sanno è il suo coinvolgimento col Club Infernale), che si è recata lì perché ha saputo delle straordinarie doti di Kitty e vorrebe offrirle un posto nella sua scuola. Il padre è orgoglioso e approva la scuola, la madre di meno e Kitty guarda Emma con sospetto, non fidandosi a pelle. La Frost si trattiene comunque poco, lasciando delle brochure, e Kitty è comunque troppo stanca e provata dai mal di testa per discutere. Va quindi a stendersi a letto ed è in questa occasione che, senza accorgersene, manifesta per la prima volta il suo potere mutante: phasa attraverso il letto e il pavimento, ritrovandosi al piano di sotto (con questa faccia >> òwo *dafuq*). Improvvisamente il mal di testa scompare. Caso vuole che in quel momento bussi alla porta Xavier, accompagnato da Logan, Ororo Munroe e Piotr Rasputin. Mentre i genitori discutono con il professore della scuola, Kitty accompagna gli altri tre ad un bar vicino. Lì, la ragazzina stabilisce tre cose: 1) Piotr è figo. 2) Ororo è carinissima. 3) Logan è inquietante. Kitty chiacchiera felicemente con Ororo, iniziando in quel bar quella che diventerà un'amicizia importantissima. Il pomeriggio è interrotto bruscamente dall'irruzione nel locale di tre cavalieri del Club Infernale, guidati dalla Regina Bianca, che attaccano i tre X-men. Kitty utilizza di nuovo i suoi poteri senza rendersene conto e phasa fuori dal bar. Vedendo, tuttavia, che Ororo e gli altri sono stati fatti prigionieri, decide di seguirli, non volendo abbandonare l'amica appena conosciuta. Usa la sua abilità di phasing consapevolmente per la prima volta e si infiltra nell'hovercraft del Club Infernale. Riesce a raggiungere il posto dove li tengono prigionieri e Ororo le dà il numero di telefono degli altri X-men. Emma si accorge della sua presenza: fortunatamente, però, Kitty riesce a scappare e chiamare in aiuto Kurt Wagner, Scott Summers e Jean Grey, che arrivano appena in tempo per salvarla da dei mercenari dell'Hellfire. Jean conforta Kitty, che è giusto leggermente scossa dagli avvenimenti, ed insieme riescono a salvare i compagni che erano stati catturati. Carmen Pryde è furioso con Xavier per il pericolo in cui è stata messa Kitty. Jean, che inizia a risentire dell'influsso di Mastermind, usa i suoi poteri in modo invasivo per calmarlo. I genitori acconsentono a mandarla alla scuola di Xavier. Kitty si ritrova quindi suo malgrado coinvolta negli avvenimenti della Fenice Nera. Jean poco dopo infatti sparisce per condizionamento di Mastermind e viene ritrovata dopo un mese come regina nera dell'Hellfire club. Ne segue una battaglia in cui Jean/Fenice stessa si sacrifica disperdendosi nello spazio. Jean viene creduta morta. I primi anni alla scuola di Xavier passano veloci e (relativamente) tranquilli per gli standard degli X-men. Kitty segue tutte le lezioni curricolari senza intoppi e contemporaneamente continua a frequentare il corso di danza. Poco tempo dopo il suo arrivo inizia anche l'addestramento X-men. Viene coinvolta suo malgrado in diverse avventure, nonostante la sua preparazione sia a mala pena sufficiente a questo punto. 2010: Ritorno di Jean Grey '(controllata da Sinistro, ripescatore della Rossa in fondo al mare): non conserva ricordi di quello che è successo dall'incidente spaziale al suo ritorno, istintivo, a scuola. Segue il ricongiungimento con Scott e proposta di matrimonio. L'anno dopo nasce Nathan Christopher Charles Summers, in parte per condizionamento di Sinistro, che ci lascia anche la firma. Lo scienziato cercherà a più riprese di farsi consegnare il pupo, soprattutto tramite suggestioni a Jean. Dopo il primo grosso incidente a tema, gli X-Men scoprono l'inghippo e Xavier le toglie il dispositivo di controllo mentale. Età degli Eroi (2012-2018) Logan, Ogun e il Giappone ' 2012: Kitty segue di nascosto il padre in Giappone, ritrovandosi però invischiata in una faccenda molto più grande di lei. Viene catturata da Ogun, un maestro ninja impazzito per la troppo magia nera che ha utilizzato negli anni. Casualmente Ogun è anche una vecchia conoscenza di Wolverine. Ogun fa il lavaggio del cervello a Kitty, facendole credere di essere stata cresciuta da lui fin dalla nascita per diventare un'assasina ninja. Quando Logan corre in Giappone per soccorrerla, Ogun cerca di farglielo uccidere: e ci sarebbe riuscita, se Logan non avesse avuto il fattore rigenerante. Sotto il controllo mentale, infatti, Kitty lo trapassa con la katana. Fortunatamente Logan riesce a prenderla con sé e a condurla in un luogo isolato, dove la sottopone ad un allenamento intensivo, necessario alla ragazza sia per imparare finalmente a difendersi da sola ma soprattutto per acquisire una forza tale (nella mente e nel corpo) da poter rompere e sconfiggere il condizionamento mentale di Ogun. Logan e Kitty alla fine riescono a sconfiggere il ninja, e Kitty dimostra di essersi liberata del tutto dalla sua influenza quando si rifiuta di ucciderlo, nonostante sia alla sua mercé. Durante questo periodo Logan ha un primissimo, breve, ma significativo incontro con Mariko Yashida, coinvolta tramite suo cugino Shiro Yoshida (Sunfire) per rintracciare Ogun. I due rimangono comunque in Giappone un altro po', per continuare l'allenamento di Kitty, e legano moltissimo. Mentre sono in Giappone ad allenarsi, ogni tanto tornano alla civiltà, e in quei periodi vengono ospitati da Shiro. In tutto questo, si perdono la battaglia di New York. Una volta tornati in America Kitty rimarrà comunque affidata a Logan, accompagnandolo in diverse missioni. 2013: Dopo qualche mese in cui i contatti con gli Avengers sono stati tenuti da Wolverine (primavera-estate), Scott va ad incontrarli personalmente assieme a Jean, per conto di Xavier. A livelli sentimentale, durante questi anni lei e Piotr iniziano a girarsi intorno. A Kitty l'attrazione iniziale non è mai passata ed è in piena cotta adolescenziale: è gelosa di qualunque ragazza gli si avvicini, cerca di passare più tempo possibile con lui e così via. Lui, dal canto suo, è molto interessato a lei, ma il fatto che sia così piccola al momento li tiene a distanza, con grande frustrazione della ragazza. I Brood e Lockheed Ottobre 2013: gli X-Men hanno un incontro-scontro con le forme di vita Shi'ar, conoscendo la pricipessa Lilandra Neramani, che resta loro rifugiata a lungo. Poco tempo dopo gli X-men hanno anche il primo incontro con i Brood, una razza di parassiti alieni che girano lo spazio alla ricerca di corpi da usare come incubatrici per la loro progenie. Gli X-men vengono infettati e sono costretti a portare la battaglia nello spazio per riuscire a sconfiggerli. Kitty torna dall'avventura con un compagno: l'alieno dalla forma di drago Lockheed, che li ha aiutati nello scontro. Lockheed legherà moltissimo con Kitty, tanto che non lascerà mai il suo fianco, sviluppando anche una marcata gelosia per gli interessi amorosi della sua umana. 2014: Primo attacco e scoperta dell'esistenza di Cassandra Nova. Excalibur (2016-2018) 2016: Legionquest. Xavier e Lilandra vengono creduti morti. Kitty e Kurt Wagner, traumatizzati dagli eventi, decidono di cambiare aria. Si trasferiscono quindi in Inghilterra, dove entrano in contatto con Brian Braddock (Captain Britain) e Meggan Puceanu. Dopo averli aiutati a risolvere una situazione interna, decidono di fondare un vero e proprio team, l'Excalibur. Si trasferiscono alla Braddock Lighthouse. Pete Wisdom Gennaio 2017: Il team viene contattato dalla Black Air, un dipartimento dell'Intelligence inglese specializzato in fenomeni soprannaturali e paranormali. L'agenzia li incarica di investigare su degli avvenimenti strani avvenuti negli ultimi tempi, in cui sembrano essere coinvolti avvistamenti soprannaturali, e lascia con loro un esperto del campo, Pete Wisdom. Il carattere ruvido dell'agente crea qualche tensione all'interno del gruppo, soprattutto da parte di Kitty che non si fida di lui. Per niente. Davvero. Riescono comunque a risolvere la situazione, smascherando il progetto H.O.U.N.D., che sperimentava nuove droghe su esseri umani e mutanti. Poco dopo Pete deve recarsi a Londra, avendo ricevuto una richiesta d'aiuto da un collega. Kitty lo accompagna sempre perché davvero non si fida di lui e'' deve'' tenerlo d'occhio (ovvero si è già presa una cotta allucinante). Durante le indagini i due scoprono il coinvolgimento della Black Air con il progetto H.O.U.N.D.: il fine ultimo è infatti quello di trovare sostanze in grado di influenzare la coscienza e la mente delle persone umane e superumane, con fini principalmente espionistici. E' facile immaginare come tali ricerche possano virare verso scopi molto più pericolosi. Pete viene catturato, ma ha la meglio sul suo aggressore; riesce poi a fuggire grazie all'aiuto di Kitty, e dà le sue dimissioni dalla Black Air con un botto (letteralmente: la base esplode). Grazie alle buone parole di Kitty, Pete rimane per un certo periodo come consulente ad Excalibur, intrecciando parallelamente un'appassionata relazione con la compagna d'avventura. La storia non parte nel migliore dei modi: viene prima minacciato da Brian e Kurt, per poi venire pietosamente soccorso dagli stessi dalla rissa che scatena Piotr, di passaggio in inghilterra, per gelosia (?). Nonostante non gli si fosse dato due lire, comunque, Pryde e Wisdom formano un dinamico duo sentimental-lavorativo che lavora bene sia sull'affare mutante (assieme a tutto Excalibur) che come agenzia investigativa (casi accettati privatamente). Quando la relazione subirà i primi tracolli, Pete non la prenderà bene. Anche per questioni d'orgoglio, appena lei si allontanerà lui reagirà male, troncando di netto la relazione più importante della sua vita (2018). Ritorno agli X-men (2018) 2018: Amareggiata per la fine della sua storia con Pete e appreso che Xavier in realtà è ancora vivo, Kitty decide di tornare in America e negli X-men insieme a Kurt. Si portano dietro due membri aggiuntivi dall'Inghilterra: Psylocke e Bishop. Kitty si butta sullo studio e inizia a frequentare corsi universitari per prendere una laurea in astrofisica. Apocalisse 2019: Un annetto dopo (circa, direi), inizia a girarsi di nuovo intorno con Piotr, visto che l'attrazione non è mai effettivamente sparita e lei è ormai grande. Guarda caso, giusto perché abbiamo un tempismo meraviglioso, è anche l'anno di Apocalisse, che arriva e fa casino. Invio di Nathan Summers nel futuro. Angel diventa Death. Gli X-Men sconfiggono la minaccia di Apocalisse con il sacrificio di Angel-Death, che muta in Archangel. Il più grande significativo aiuto in battaglia viene da parte di Cable, misterioso guerriero del futuro, che si rivela essere il perduto Nathan Summers. Kitty è costretta ad interrompere gli studi per l'occasione, e diciamo che tutto questo non aiuta la relazione che cerca di nascere. Temo ci saranno anche dei casini con Illyana (ci sono sempre casini con Illyana) definire tutto. House of M (2020) 2020: Nella House of M creata da Wanda Maximoff Kitty è un'insegnante e vive in Ohio, in una fattoria, insieme a Piotr e sua sorella Illyana, che è diventata Sorceress Supreme della Terra. Hanno quindi anche un cinese in casa, Wong, in quanto servitore della Sorceress Supreme. Dark Reign Virus Legacy, Zero Tolerance e Genosha (2021) 2021: Il Virus Legacy viene sintetizzato e somministrato alla popolazione. Bastion lo utilizza da un lato per cominciare ad eliminare mutanti, dall'altro per fomentare l'opinione pubblica contro di essi. Parallelamente alle tensioni antimutanti, Magneto organizza una ribellione a Genosha: in quel momento viene stranamente supportato da Xavier e dagli X-Men. Genosha viene liberata, pacificata e le Nazioni Unite affidano il governo del Paese ai mutanti. Magneto diventa Re di Genosha ma una falange di X-Men, tra cui Scott e Betsy, rimane a controllarlo. Il Virus Legacy comincia intanto a mutare: vengono infettati anche gli umani. Per questo motivo Bastion comincia l'iniziativa Zero Tolerance. 2022: Arrivo dei New Mutants. Deadly Genesis e la fine di Dark Reign (2023) 2023: Anche Xavier ha i suoi lati oscuri. Spaccatura mortale con Scott, che viene a conoscenza di tutti gli altarini nascosti del Professore e si ribella alla sua posizione di eterno secondo. Ciclope lascia temporaneamente gli X-Men per sbollire da solo in Alaska. (Gennaio) Kurt cerca di mediare. Bastion, insieme a Osborn, segretamente ad alcuni membri della Cabal improntano La Cura: un agente chimico che annulla il gene mutante. Quando la Frost e Namor lo scoprono, la Cabal si spezza: inizio dell'indebolimento, perché da un lato la Frost si allea con gli X-Men per fermare la Cura, Namor attacca Dark Avengers e Osborn (in quanto La Cura è stata riversata in mare per neutralizzare in un colpo gobbo gli atlantidei) e in un grande scontro di tutti contro tutti Osborn sclera e diventa Green Goblin (la cui voce e' quella di Loki, che stava piantando i semi) davanti alle telecamere: è la fine di Dark Reign. Grazie alla mediazione di Jean, Scott sbollisce per il momento, e la nascita di Rachel Summers riunisce la famiglia in agosto. Dicembre 2023 - Ymir: alla fine dell'anno, dopo tutte le spaccature degli X-Men e la pesante situazione di Dark Reign, Bobby Drake ha un tracollo nervoso. Irritato e confuso perché considerato come un eterno bambino al quale non è possibile affidare nessuna responsabilità, si rivela in tutta la sua forza che aveva tenuta celata fino a quel momento e mostrando ai suoi compagni l'effettiva estensione del suo potere mutante e arrivando a scatenare una serie di tormente di neve su tutta New York. Prese le sembianze del Gigante del Gelo Ymir, affronta Thor e gli stessi X-Men, che riescono con fatica a ricondurlo alla ragione. Bobby si ritira a vita privata per qualche mese, cercando di far pace (letteralmente) con il cervello. E' in questa situazione che sorprendentemente si trova ad avvicinarsi molto, almeno da parte sua, a Kitty. inserire più o meno qua, tra il 23 e il 24, (?) i problemi sempre più grandi e la rottura definitiva della relazione con Piotr. Da definire tutto Scuola Pubblica (2024) In un atto di riunione Charles e Scott decidono che è tempo per la scuola di diventare pubblica. Kitty assume pienamente il ruolo di insegnante di fisica e informatica e ci si butta dentro con anima e corpo, anche per superare il dolore della fine della relazione. Riprende contemporaneamente anche i suoi studi, sperando in un periodo tranquillo. Guerra Civile di Genosha (2025) Il periodo tranquillo non c'è, ovviamente. Scoppia la guerra civile a Genosha. Gli X-Men accorrono in aiuto di Magneto, ma non fanno in tempo. Martellata dall'assedio degli ex-Magistrati del precedente governo e dalle Sentinelle inviate d'accordo da tutte le nazioni e associazioni anti-mutante, la nazione subisce il genocidio. Tra le varie persone morte vi è anche Carmen Pryde, il padre di Kitty, che si trovava lì per aiutare. Magneto si ritira dalle scene, e Scott non può che prendere atto e tornare alla scuola. E' in questo anno che inizia pian piano a riprendersi e ad avvicinarsi a Bobby, fino ad intrecciare una relazione con lui. definire Messiah Complex (2027) 2027: Grande scompiglio al risveglio dei poteri della piccola Rachel Summers, salutata come la nuova Fenice. Puntata da X-Men, Purifiers e Marauders, la bambina ad un certo punto scompare. Scott richiama la X-Force Tracking Team per ritrovarla. Dopo una lunga caccia la sparizione di Rachel si rivela opera di Cable, l'unico a conoscenza dei piani di Bishop: è costretto a prelevarla per fuggire nel futuro, fino a fare perdere Bishop nella stratificazione di viaggi temporali. Infezione dei Brood. 2028: Kitty rimane incinta. Nasce Carmen Drake. Forse negli anni successivi riesce anche a laurearsi. Second Coming (2032) 2032: Ritorno di Cable con la sorella minore alla scuola: per i genitori sono passati cinque anni, per Nathan e Rachel nove. Rachel cresce quindi dai 14 anni in poi nella scuola del Professore. Il ritorno della "nuova Fenice" desterà molto scompiglio, con i soliti attacchi massivi, ma sopravviveremo. 2033: Nasce Elsa Drake. La Cura, Ord di Breakworld e Danger Room (2035-36) Ord è un guerriero appartenente al Breakworld, un pianeta la cui tecnologia permette la previsione, almeno parziale, del futuro. Secondo la loro previsione un mutante, in particolare un X-Men, avrebbe causato la fine del loro regno. Ord quindi decide di dichiarare guerra alla Terra, intrufolandosi nella scuola e, a titolo dimostrativo, iniettando una personale versione della Cura a Edward Tancredi, uno degli studenti, depotenziandolo. Poco tempo dopo, depresso, Edward si suiciderà nella Danger Room. Si scopre che il suicidio è stato indotto dalla stessa Danger Room, che dopo continui upgrade e l'implemento di tecnologia Shi'ar era diventata cosciente, ma intrappolata: uccidendo Wing supera le sue barriere e prende aspetto umanoide. Intrappola prima di tutto degli studenti dentro di sé, cercando di eliminarli. Riesce a sconfiggere loro e gli X-Men presenti, ma soprattutto comincia a cercare suo padre, il suo vero obiettivo: Xavier. Proprio lui, dopo essersi riorganizzato, riesce a sconfiggere da solo la Danger Room in quanto essa aveva al suo interno tutti i dati sugli X-Men, ma non i suoi. Il suo corpo viene completamente distrutto. Parallelamente continuano le ricerche su Ord, anche grazie all'intervento dello S.W.O.R.D., agenzia branca dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che si occupa di entità extraterrestri: il guerriero finirà imprigionato in The Peak, la prigione-base dello S.W.O.R.D. Qualche tempo dopo Ord viene però liberato proprio dalla coscienza di Danger Room, che è passata da un artefatto tecnologico all'altro. Ord si ritira con Danger nel Breakworld, con l'intenzione di preparare un'arma in grado di distruggere la Terra. Gli X-Men risolveranno la situazione, ma Kitty Pryde si sacrificherà per farlo, phasando il missile breakworldiano attraverso la Terra. definire: si sacrifica davvero? Poi come viene ripescata? Providence e lo Scisma (2038) Onnipotente, Nathan Christopher Charles Summers Dayspring Askani'son Priscilla Gesù decide di fare il Messia: assembla l'isola di Providence per farne l'Eden di tutti i popoli. Allarmati dal lieve rischio di dittatura tutti intervengono per fermarlo (realizzando effettivamente il piano di Cable, cioè un'alleanza di tutti, pur contro lui). Il figlio lascia l'eredità di Providence al padre. Basi per lo Scisma: all'attacco delle sentinelle sulla scuola (?), Scott e Logan scoppiano nella rottura definitiva: dopo il diverbio sul coinvolgimento delle più giovani reclute negli scontri, Ciclope rinuncia al suo posto nella scuola e raccoglie l'eredità di Cable su Providence, fondando un nuovo Stato (Utopia?). Kitty rimane ad insegnare alla scuola. Poteri e Abilità Poteri Kitty è una mutante. *'Intangibilità/Phasing': Kitty ha la capacità di passare attraverso la materia facendo passare gli atomi del suo corpo attraverso gli atomi delle strutture che sta attraversando. In questo modo sia lei che l'oggestto attraverso cui sta passando si fondono senza interagire, così da non creare danni a nessuna delle due parti. Questo processo è chiamato phasing. Quando Kitty phasa è a tutti gli effetti intangibile. E' in grado di rendersi intangibile in qualunque momento, anche quando non sta passando attraverso oggetti, semplicemnte spostando gli atomi che compongono il suo corpo nell'aria. Mentre è in stato di phasing Kitty non può essere toccata o colpita, e anche scariche di energia le passano attraverso. Passa attraverso gli oggetti con la stessa velocità con cui vi è entrata. ** Intangibilità estesa: Kitty phasa non soltanto se stessa, ma anche i vestiti che indossa. Non solo, ma con la pratica ha imparato a phasare insieme a lei anche oggetti e persone senza danneggiarli. La condizione necessaria è comunque che siano a contatto con lei. ** Intangibilità selettiva: Kitty è in grado di rendere intangibili parti di se stessa o delle cose/persone che tocca. Questo significa che può rimanere completamente in stato di phasing e materializzare soltanto una mano o un braccio, col quale riesce ad attaccare. ** Intangibilità agli elementi: attacchi basati sugli elementi e sull'energia (acqua, aria, terra, fuoco, elettricità, fulmini) le passano attraverso quando è intangibile senza danneggiarla. ** Air/Water walking: in stato di phasing, Kitty è più leggera dell'aria. Spostando i suoi atomi nello spazio è quindi in grado di camminare sull'acqua e persino nell'aria, come se stesso salendo/scendendo una scala. ** Distruzione di congegni elettronici: se Kitty passa attraverso congegni elettronici (o qualunque dispositivo alimentato ad energia elettrica) quando è in stato di phasing, questi vanno automaticamente in corto circuito, rompendosi. ** Resistenza telepatica: quando è intangibile Kitty è resistente agli attacchi telepatici (ne è praticamente immune). I suoi pensieri risultano infatti "erratici", come se non ci fosse una mente vera e propria su cui agire. Abilità *'Esperta di arti marziali': è un'esperta combattente di arti marziali, in particolar modo possiede conoscenze delle tecniche di combattimento da ninja e da samurai. Durante il periodo passato in Giappone sotto il controllo mentale di Ogun aveva le abilità di unaì ninja estremamente esperto: una volta liberata dalla possessione gran parte di queste conoscenze sono andate perdute, ma ha mantenuto le basi che ha poi perfezionato negli anni di allenamento con Wolverine. *'Combattimento generico': oltre alle conoscenze di tecniche di combattimento orientali, Kitty conosce anche quelle più comuni, imparate durante l'addestramento da X-men. *'Spadaccina': è in grado di maneggiare con grande abilità diversi tipi di spade, dalla katana al fioretto. Ha migliorato le sue capacità allenandosi costantemente con Kurt, Logan, Illyana e Betsy. *'Ballerina': Kitty ha iniziato a prendere lezioni di danza (classica all'inizio, poi anche moderna) quando aveva otto anni. E' quindi estremamente agile e snodata. *'Genio informatico': è un genio per quanto riguarda l'informatica. Sa programmare, modificare, diagnosticare problemi e hackerare praticamente qualunque sistema computerizzato, persino quelli di origine extraterrestre. *'Multilingue': conosce e parla fluentemente (oltre all'inglese) il giapponese, il russo, lo shi'ar e il tedesco. Praticamente tutte queste queste lingue sono state tuttavia imparate telepaticamente grazie all'aiuto del professor Xavier. Debolezze * Vulnerabilità alla magia: è vulnerabile agli attacchi magici e mistici anche quando è in stato di phasing. La soulsword di Illyana, per esempio, è in grado di ferirla. * Limiti del phasing: quando Kitty è intangibile non può respirare. Può quindi mantenere lo stato di phasing finché riesce a trattenere il fiato. Questo significa che se non conosce bene la planimetria del luogo in cui si trova, diventare intangibile potrebbe risultarle pericoloso se non fatale: se per esempio deve infiltrarsi in un bunker o un tunnel sotterraneo, deve sapere quanti metri ci sono fra la superficie e il bunker stesso. Se sono troppi rischia infatti di non arrivare in tempo e soffocare. Equipaggiamento Attrezzatura * Più computer e roba tecnologica di quanta gliene servirebbe. Un giorno ci penserò per bene e listerò le cose essenziali. Armi *'Yanagikage' (L'ombra del salice): katana ricevuta da Logan alla fine dell'addrestramento in Giappone. Nel corso degli anni Kitty possiederà ed utilizzerà molte altre katane, ma questa resterà la più importante a livello simbolico e affettivo. La usa infatti solo in situazioni particolari. *Kitty ha conservato un frammento della katana che Ogun le aveva dato dopo averle fatto il lavaggio del cervello. E' la katana con cui ha ferito Wolverine (una ferita mortale, se non avesse avuto il fattore rigenerante). La tiene chiusa in una scatola, a monito. Altro Altri Universi *In Earth-12108 è Kennith "Ken" Pryde. Non ho idea di cosa faccia. *In Earth-10812 '''è Katherine Pryde-Rasputin e ha avuto bene o male lo stesso iter che in 10888. Lei e Piotr sono riusciti a risolvere tutti i problemi del caso e sono felicemente sposati. Probabilmente anche con figli. *In '''Earth-88108 è Katherine Pryde-Wisdom. Il loro campanello (Pryde & Wisdom) sembra un titolo di Jane Austen. Prestafaccia Emily Rossum è Kitty Pryde, sia da grande che da piccola. Emmy1.jpeg Emmy2.jpeg Emmy.jpeg Emmy3.jpeg Trivia * Sulla Scala Kinsey è un 1''' * Team '''Science * Se fosse un animale sarebbe un gatto (ma va). Precisamente, un gatto Laperm. * Ad Hogwarts sarebbe a Corvonero. * A Westeros sarebbe una Tully: Family, Duty, Honor. * Secondo la Classificazione Asgardiana sarebbe una Polpetta. * Secondo la Classificazione Suprema è un'Infame. * Nonostante sia un'abile spadaccina, Kitty preferisce in genere combattere a mani nude (non le piace spargere sangue e non uccide praticamente mai). Se prende in mano la katana o una spada sono cazzi. * Ha davvero un pessimo gusto nel vestire. Il suo picco più alto in tal senso è stato il primissimo costume che si è scelta da sola, quando ha preso il codename "Sprite". Rimando alla galleria qua sotto perché è davvero indescrivibile. Tuttavia, ogni tanto ha anche qualche capo notevolissimo, come un maglione rosa largo con su un gatto, che ama mettere quando è tranquilla a lavorare per conto suo. Sprite.jpeg|L'apice del cattivo gusto. kittymaglione.jpeg|Il maglione. cosacazzo.jpeg DV.jpeg Maglione rosa.jpeg Robin Hood.jpeg sono una bomboniera.jpeg Immagine 8.png Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 4 Forza 2 Velocità 2 Resistenza 3 Proiez. energ. 1 Abilità combattive 5 Categoria:Excalibur Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:X-Men